Est Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the 1st chapter of the Levius/est manga series. Characters *Greg *Levius Cromwell *Oliver E. Kingsley *Zacks Cromwell *Bill Weinberg *A.J. Langdon *Chamberlain Summary During the attack on Green Bridge, Levius wasted to run to his mother in the hospital, but the major was trying to stop him, saying there was no response from the hospital and that Levius needed to survive, but he refused to listen to him and ran. As he walked around ruins of buildings he knew, he got attacked by an automation and his mother who had ran from the hospital, came saving him and protected him with her body. As she fell unconscious, Levius tried calling her, but she wouldn't wake up. The automation then came and was about to shoot and kill him, but an elderly soldier came and defeated the automation saving Levius. As other soldiers came and saw Levius arm being hit by the automations steam cannon, they had no other choice than amputate it, as the steam was toxic and was corroding his arm. The elder man then cut off his arm. A flashback of the previous series was shown with Levius going to live with Zacks and growing up to become a fighter who eventually faced A.J. Levius woke up after the fight with A.J. Langdon and was screaming in pain. Zacks woke up too and his awakening was reported to Bill, who joked that Zacks was going to be a problem. Bill went to check on Zacks and Zacks recognized him from his slurping. He wondered why he can't move and from where his voice was coming and Bill explained he connected him to a machine and it will take a few more days for him to be able to move. Bill then made his assistants leave, so he could talk with Zacks. Zacks then heard Levius screaming and Bill explained that he was still unconscious, but as he won he was now Grade I Rank 13th and that its been a year since then. Bill explained that Zacks took serious damage and needed a long time to recover and his left will be blind and there will be other aftereffects. Zacks asked about Hugo and Bill told him he died, but he had the money to cover for their treatment. Zacks was sure that Bill did everything he could to save Hugo and then asked for A.J. and Bill told him that she had already woke up, but doesn't remember anything, nor the fight, nor her brother or her time as soldier. Bill told him there was a way to return her memory, but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle the guilt of turning her brother into a killing machine. Bill kept explaining that the world map had changed and now they banned steam technology outside the ring and with that, they suspects that the ring will become a proxy battleground for a world war. And the one that hold Grade I Rank 1, will determine if there will be peace or the world will turn into ruins. He asked Zacks again if they should return A.J.'s memory as she will be having information for Amethyst and Zacks agree to decide, but wanted to meet A.J. first. Navigation Category:Est chapters